someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime.exe
This is a metroid creepypasta. I'm not sure if this is the FIRST metroidpasta on the wiki, but still, enjoy. The Creepypasta I've been anticipating the release of Metroid Prime Trilogy since I completed Prime 3: Corruption with 100% items/scans, and I wanted to play Prime and Echoes. The day after it was released, I went to Christopher's Game Box, a store for games of consoles that were released past 2002 to 2009. To my misfortune, my best friend left the store with the last copy of the game! Christopher found out what had happened and then recieved a phone call. The response on the end of the line only said "We're coming", in a distorted, quiet whisper. About five minutes later, a man came in holding a box, with a label on the side reading: "Game Shipment Date: August 25 2009 Delivery Location: Christ..." The rest of the label was faded. He put the box on the counter and Christopher opened it. The man left and I was astonished. CDs...stacked in an orderly fashion on one side, and a bunch of flash drives in a case on the other side. The CDs had simple labels, such as "sonic" and "sorry". In the middle, were five copies of Metroid Prime Trilogy. Christopher took the copies out of the box and I bought one. Before I left, he gave me the disc that had "prime" as it's label and a navy blue flash drive, assuming it was related. I got home and after closing the door, I put the disc and the flash drive on the desktop next to my Windows XP PC. I popped Metroid Prime Trilogy into my Nintendo Wii, grabbed my Wiimote and Nunchuk, and was ready to play the game. Upon starting up my wii, I had to do a system update, which took oddly, one minute. I selected the new game for Echoes, but then stopped and wanted to try Prime. I selected Veteran, what I did to play Metroid Prime 3. It went off normally, then suddenly as Samus popped out, loud, distorted static played continuously for three minutes, and the game was showing really frightening pictures. One of a metroid with a knife stuck in it's nuculei, another of a dismembered Space Pirate, and many other dismembered, stabbed or burned creatures in Prime. Then, in the last 30 seconds, it showed Samus. Or more precisely, her head. What I saw was the most disturbing 30 seconds of my entire gaming career ever. Her visor was cracked and there was a smashed hole in the left side of the visor. Her helmet was burned and scratched. In the hole was a knife. I closed my eyes for a second and Samus was in Magmoor Caverns in the Magmoor Workstation room. There were no enemies. No triclops. No flying pirates. And all the doors were locked, like when a Sentry Drone spotted you, the doors would lock and you couldn't get out. It showed that same image of Samus for a second and I was in the Phazon Mines, at Elite Control. Omega Pirate was gone. All that was there was a screw attack symbol, which was black and red. My hands started to sweat. This NEVER happened. My friends told me when Omega Pirate died, he fell on you and automatically gave you the Phazon Suit. I made Samus touch the Screw Attack symbol and it did the same transformation for the Varia Suit and the Gravity Suit. I got the Phazon Suit and the same image appeared, for the third time, and the color scheme of the helmet was that of the Phazon Suit's helmet. I took the flash drive and inserted it into my PC. Quickly, it repeated the same disturbing image reel. Then the PC loaded a game. Metroid Fusion. Samus was in Serris's room with the Gravity Suit, 0 missiles and 0 power bombs, but all energy tanks. Samus turned and looked in my direction. Text started filling the screen. It said things like "Why?" and "Please stop!!" and then Serris appeared. He looked menacing, smiling sinisterly. Serris ate Samus, then the game crashed and kicked me back to the desktop. I inserted the disc and it loaded Fusion again. Samus only had one energy tank and had the same things as before. The place looked like Jabu-Jabu's belly, but much darker and a huge amount of blood on the floor. Samus ran around, and found a metroid. I touched it and the metroid disintergrated. Then a huge monster appeared. It had a large pair of pincers, was entirely black, and had menacing red eyes. It ate Samus, and showed a frightening image. Samus was dismembered. She had no head, her left leg was entirely eaten off and her torso was cut in half. I freaked out and reset the computer. It loaded normally, then it ejected the disc and the flash drive. Then I saw that it kicked me back to the title screen on the wii. Then it distorted and red text appeared. It said "You will never win. SHE is dead. YOU killed her." Then the wii shut down and spat out the disc, in pieces, with all the sharp ends flying at me. I ducked to dodge the pieces. I unplugged my Wii, took the disc parts, the game box, the CD and the flash drive and tossed them into the trash. I prayed I'd never see the game, the CD or the flash drive ever again. I asked my friends about their copies, and they said theirs were fine. I'll never know why that copy was like that. THE END! How was the creepypasta?! Tell me in the comments! =D Category:Video Games Category:Metroid Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas